All my fault
by Ava Brett
Summary: Dean was injured, possibly dying and it was Sam's fault. The same way that it was Sam's fault that they were trapped in a warehouse surrounded by enemies with no way of contacting the outside world for help. Sam will do whatever it takes to keep Dean alive, no matter what the cost might be but with Dean fading so fast will it be enough?
1. Prologue

All my Fault

By

Ava Brett

Prologue

Disclaimer – **None of the characters mentioned in the below work of fiction belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them as my own entertainment purposes.**

Author note – **Don't ask where this has come from because I don't know. It would appear that a good night sleep has reawakened my creative juices and I suddenly felt in the mood to write on the train this morning. This is short due to it being the prologue but the other chapters will be longer. I don't think this one will end up being as long as the other stories will be but I've kind of learnt to say never say never. Every time I think its going to be a short chapter story it ends up not being.**

Overall Summary – **Dean was injured, possibly dying and it was Sam's fault. The same way that it was Sam's fault that they were trapped in a warehouse surrounded by enemies with no way of contacting the outside world for help. Sam will do whatever it takes to keep Dean alive, no matter what the cost might be but with Dean fading so fast will it be enough?**

Chapter Summary – **Sam realises what a mess they are in**

Romance – **Not in this story but there will be plenty and I mean plenty of brotherly moments.**

* * *

They were completely and utterly screwed. There was no other way of looking at the scene without realising with a sinking feeling of dread that perhaps they had bitten off more then they could chew this time round.

This time they actually might not make it out alive.

Sam swallowed, crouching down low keeping his body hidden in the shadows, one hand gripping his gun tightly, the other resting against his brother's bloodied chest.

A chest that barely seemed to be moving beneath his fingertips.

It was his fault. He wished to god it wasn't and that Dean's injury was down to something Dean had done but not this time. This time it has been Sam who had been reckless, Sam who had been taken over by his emotions and it had been Dean, his stupidly loyal big brother who had paid the price for his mistake.

"Hold on Dean, hold on" he murmured softly, his voice barely above a whisper. He waited for anything to indicate his brother was still with him. A sarcastic comment, a disbelieving snort that would have been accompanied by a raised eyebrow, hell even a snigger would have been preferable but there was nothing. All that broke the heavy silence was the sound of Dean's laboured breathing.

Sam had to get them out of there but what if they were still out there. It had been difficult enough to fight towards the exit when it had been two of them. It would be almost impossible with just one. Especially when that one who would be burdened with the dead weight of his brother. It was easy to forget that Dean was actually a tall man compared to most other men and he was bulky with muscles meaning he was quite heavy. How could Sam carry that and shoot like there was no tomorrow all the while sprinting towards the exit.

He closed his eyes briefly and nodded, setting his shoulders as he looked down at Dean one more time.

One way or another he was getting them out of there.

After all it was all his fault.

* * *

Author Note – **Answers and longer chapters will be coming up soon **


	2. Chapter 1

All my fault

By

Ava Brett

Chapter one

Disclaimer 

**None of the following characters belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

Author Note

**Here's the next chapter to this story! I hope you enjoy it **

Overall Summary 

**Dean was injured, possibly dying and it was Sam's fault. The same way that it was Sam's fault that they were trapped in a warehouse surrounded by enemies with no way of contacting the outside world for help. Sam will do whatever it takes to keep Dean alive, no matter what the cost might be but with Dean fading so fast will it be enough?**

Chapter Summary

**56 hours earlier in a diner…**

* * *

**Fifty Six hours earlier**

"I've found us a case Dean" Sam Winchester announced as he slipped into the seat opposite his older brother. They were just finishing off breakfast or rather Dean was finishing off his breakfast since Sam had actually finished his pancake ten minutes previously.

"What kind of case?" Dean asked as he swallowed his last mouthful placing his knife and fork on his empty plate and pushing it away from him so one of the waitresses who were standing around chatting could grab it for him. He wrapped a hand around his coffee mug and waited for Sam to answer with a half expectant, half amused look on his face.

"One of our cases" Sam responded pushing the paper over to his brother and tapping his finger against the article he had circle with a thick black marker pen several time so it stood out from the others. Dean raised an eyebrow at him, searching his face for a moment before he took the paper from Sam, twisting it on the table so it was facing him and began reading.

Sam waited impatiently, his leg bouncing up and down beneath the table.

"It does look suspicious" Dean said cautiously, glancing up at him.

"Suspicious" Sam repeated in disbelief "It literally screams out supernatural Dean" Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"True" he said slowly "But if you remember we've already got a case, werewolves down in Phoenix? Ringing a bell Sam? Bobby asked us to deal with it as a favour to him and I don't know about you but I don't want to show myself back at Bobby's if we haven't done the case yet. This one is bound to be picked up by another Hunter who doesn't have a pending gig" Dean remarked, pushing the paper back to sap and taking a sip of his coffee.

Sam watched angrily as Dean leaned back in the chair, his gaze moving away from Sam to stare out of the window with a thoughtful look on his face, knowing his brother he was probably wondering whether it was too early for a slice of pie yet.

"Dean" Sam said leaning forward and catching his brother's eyes when they moved back to him. "This is an important case, people are dying here, they need our help, full moon isn't until a week's time, there's no need for us to go there yet." Dean shot Sam an unimpressed look.

"Try saying that to the people who have had their heart ripped out of their chests and eaten. That was most likely the last thing they ever saw in this world" Dean remarked, a gasp to the side of them caught their attention and they turned to see an old lady looking at them with a horrified expression, clearly having overheard Dean's comment. "Sorry Ma'am" Dean remarked calmly, nodding his head to her. "Just discussing a movie my brother and I saw last night, I didn't mean to offend you" the older woman looked at Dean before nodded.

"Perhaps you boys should wait until you are away from a diner full of eating people before discussing that" she stated stiffly before sweeping away. Sam smirked as Dean rolled his eyes.

"Everyone's a critic" Dean remarked shaking his head as he pulled his jacket on.

"Dean let's just go and check this out ok, two days top and then we can go and bag us some wolves ok?" Dean stared back at him, clearly chewing the inside of his lip.

"Where is it?" he asked cautiously

"Michigan" Sam replied.

"Sam there's like thirty hours between Michigan and Phoenix. By the time we check out that and drive back someone else could be dead"

"Fine" Sam said "One day then, just enough to check it out, we aren't that far away from it now. We could check it out today and tomorrow and be back on the road before full moon, come on Dean" Dean breathed out noisily.

"Why the hell is this so important to you" Dean remarked, tapping his finger against his mug.

"Because it is Dean" Sam answered, his fingers tightening on the paper. Dean looked away, tilting his head back so he was staring at the ceiling. Sam waited edgily for Dean to decide, he knew his brother was weighing things up in his mind trying to decide whether a day was enough to deal with the case Sam had brought to his attention, whether it was actually feasible that he could make the drive in time to kill the Werewolves before they killed again and most likely whether Bobby would find out that they had taken on another case and beat their asses for it.

"We will go if you tell me why you want to go so badly, if I think you're lying to me then we're on the highway straight to Phoenix without another word about Michigan" Dean commented looking back down at Sam with a rare serious look on his face.

"Because it is" Sam responded, Dean shrugged.

"Phoenix here we come" Dean answered, sliding out of the booth and coming to his feet. He stretched and threw some notes on the table, flashing a grin and a wink at the waitress who was leaning against the counter, twirling her hair around her finger while she stared at Dean as though he was something to order off of the menu.

Sam rolled his eyes and spoke keeping his eyes on the table.

"Because the victims are in their early twenties, blond and they remind me of Jessica" he remarked quietly. "and I fucked up saving Jessica but I have a chance to save these girls instead"

There was a long silence.

Sam studied the table as long as he could before he glanced up at Dean curiously to see what his older brother was doing. Serious green eyes met his.

"If checking out this case means that much to you Sammy, then we'll swing by Michigan first. Just pray that Bobby doesn't find out because if he does then I'm gonna tell him it was all you, brother or not" Dean said, fishing the keys to the impala out of his jacket pocket. "Let's go sunshine, we've got a busy few days ahead of us."

"Sure" Sam said climbing to his feet and following Dean out into the sunshine, the paper still clutched in his hand.

He had a good feeling about this. It would be quick and straight forward.

He was sure of it.

* * *

Author Note

**Hopefully the next chapter will be up next week though no promises!**

**Thank you for taking the time to read.**


	3. Chapter 2

All my Fault

By

Ava Brett

Chapter Two

Disclaimer

**None of the characters mentioned in the below work of fiction belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

Author Note

**I felt like a Dean chapter in this story. I'm not sure whether there will be a lot of chapters from Dean POV they will mainly be by Sam and maybe someone else though I won't reveal who it will be yet! **

**Anyway enjoy**

Overall Summary

**Dean was injured, possibly dying and it was Sam's fault, the same way that it was Sam's fault that they were trapped in a warehouse surrounded by enemies with no way on contacting the outside world for help. Sam will do whatever it takes to keep Dean alive, no matter what the cost might be but with Dean fading so fast will it be enough?**

Chapter Summary

**50 hours earlier Sam makes a demand of Dean….**

* * *

**Fifty hours earlier**

Dean hated when Sam found cases for them to look into.

It wasn't that his brother didn't have an eye for it because he did, they both did. It came with the life style of being raised in the school of Hunters. Dean had lost track of the number of times when he had been too young to hunt that his Dad would throw several papers down in front of him and told him to start looking. If he found one which John agreed with then it would often mean a treat for him, just something small like a slice of pie.

He tilted his head thoughtfully wondering whether that was the reason why he loved pie so much and often treated him self to a slice when he felt he had done a good job at something, because it reminded him of the good times in his childhood.

He pushed the thought away instead allowing his mind the drift back to Sam and his lame ass attempts at picking cases.

Sam just couldn't be objective to save him life.

He wasn't like Dean who could pick a case at random and choose it because it was saving lives and stopping some evil sons of bitches from killing people who probably deserved a shot at life. No instead Sam had to find some sort of connection with the victim before he would pick them, a demon which targeted mothers, a spirit which targeted young blond women, Vampires targeting kids with crazy mind powers. It drove Dean mad.

He got why Sam did it, he really did but why couldn't Sam see the bigger picture which Dean did? That everyone deserved to be saved. If they handpicked the cases they wanted all the time then people would end up dead and it would be their fault.

Dean had enough blood on his hand without adding to it, he barely slept as it was with the nightmares of faces and voices haunting him.

Dean breathed out nosily, tapping his hand against the steering wheel as he silently cursed himself for being weak. Why the hell had he agreed to this. He must have been mad. If their father had been here then he would have simply thrown Sam into the boot of the impala if need be and driven to Phoenix blocking out the sound of Sam's moaning.

Dean couldn't do that though.

That would make him like his father and Dean didn't think he could handle having Sam look at him with the same level of dislike as he looked at the old man. It was his weakness and didn't every jackass out there know it.

"Speak to me Sammy boy?" he said, reaching and turning the volume of his music done so he could hear Sam clearly. "Tell me about the case, what exactly is happening there?"

Sam turned to look at him, an eager expression coming to his face which Dean found slightly disturbing. For a moment he wondered whether he should just drop Sam off in Michigan and head off to Phoenix himself but he quickly dismissed the idea. God only knew what Sam would do if Dean wasn't there to reign back his worst idea. Everyone got the impression that he was the one who acted first, thought later but that actually wasn't the case. Dean was merely a very fast thinker and decision maker.

"Women are going missing" Sam said "And they turn up three days later covered in ritual tattoos with most of their vital organs missing, cut out apparently with surgeon precision" Dean blinked, wrinkling his nose up at the thought.

"Pleasant" he remarked shaking his head, he glanced back at Sam from the corner of his eyes. "You positive that this is a case for us Sam" he asked ignoring the way Sam bristled up at his comment. Sam always took things too personally at time. "Surgeon precision and cut out organs sounds like it could be a human psychopath on the loose. I've read books before where it's had stuff like that in it. They harvest the organs on the black market and apparently make a killing from it… literally" Sam shot him a sour look.

"Who knew you read" he muttered. Dean rolled his eyes, his grip tightening on the steering wheel.

"Nice Sammy, real mature there" he replied before shrugging his shoulders. "Look I'm not saying it not our gig, hell we might need to gank ourselves a crazy spirit or something, I don't care but if it is a human then you know we can't get involved" he stated firmly "However much the son of a bitch might deserve it."

"Human or not the guy is a monster and we hunt monsters therefore we should hunt this thing which is killing girls. Aren't you the one who is always saying we need to rescue people because they deserve a chance as living as the rest of us do? Well we'll be giving these girls that chance by taking the scum off the street"

"Yeah and if it's a supernatural being then we will Sam" Dean said, his voice tight as he fought to control his temper. "But if its human then we will not touch him, we'll call the police or deliver the man to their door but we will not take his life Sam. The minute we start taking human life we become no better then those fucking crazies out there, you understand."

"Dean I-"

"I swear to God Sam if you're next sentence isn't I understand or I agree then I am swinging this car round this very second and we're out of here"

"I understand Dean" Sam said sullenly after a pause.

Dean looked at him shaking his head as Sam slumped back in the impala seat, glaring out of the window.

"I swear to God Sam I don't know what is going on in that head of yours but you've got to get a control of it before you get both of us killed"

"I'm not gonna do that Dean" Sam said looking back at him. "I just want to kill this son of a bitch or hand him to the police. He needs to be off the streets."

"Sammy you've got my complete support on that but we've got to think this through. The dude has to be clever, I mean he's kidnapped ten women now didn't the report say. He's tortured them, tattooed them and then decided to get frisky with a knife and dump their bodies without any of the police or law enforcement whose not doubt been called in seeing it. That takes some skill and if we go into this thinking it's easy and the case is easy then we might as well kill ourselves now and save him the effort"

Sam watched him for a moment before he spoke.

"I want to be in charge of this" he stated. Dean started turning to look at him.

"In charge of what?" he asked in confusion "The music? Because I've told you before Sammy that the driver picks the music while shotgun shuts his cakehole"

An unwilling smile came to Sam's face as he shook his head.

"I want to be in charge of this case, I want to be the one to decide where we go and who we speak to and how we deal with the whole situation"

Dean breathed out noisily.

"That's not quite how we work Sam" he stated flatly "We work as a pair, neither of us are in charge."

"Then humour me Dean" Sam replied bluntly "I need to see whether I can do this or not. If it's a simple case then what is the problem?" Dean shook his head.

"Sam-"he began to say "We're only here for one day before we got to go and have to drive to Phoenix. This might be a hunt which takes longer then the time we have to give it."

"We'll figure something out Dean" he said. Dean breathed out.

"Whatever man, if it means that much to you and it shuts you up then dine you're in charge just don't get us killed or I'll come back and haunt your ass for all time" Sam smiled at him.

"Trust me everything is gonna be fine Dean, I just know it" he replied.

Dean swallowed looking back to the road.

Why did he have such a bad feeling about this?

* * *

Author Note

**Chapter is over!**

**Next one will written soon… maybe over the weekend!**


	4. Chapter 3

All my fault

By

Ava Brett

Chapter Three

Disclaimer

**None of the characters mentioned in this below work of fiction belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own personal entertainment.**

Author Note

**This story is surprisingly interesting to write. It's set in season four so when Sam turns into a complete and utter maniac when he's on demon blood hence why he's treating Dean the way he is.**

**I know it probably comes across as though I don't like Sam but I actually don't mind him as a character and I love writing the brotherly dynamic between him and Dean… I'm just a hardcore Dean girl. I just can't help it!**

**Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

Overall Summary

**Dean was injured, possibly dying and it was Sam's fault, the same way that it was Sam's fault that they were trapped in a warehouse surrounded by enemies with no way on contacting the outside world for help. Sam will do whatever it takes to keep Dean alive, no matter what the cost might be but with Dean fading so fast will it be enough?**

Chapter Summary

**Forty two hours earlier and the brothers discover their first clue…**

* * *

Forty two hours earlier

* * *

"This is the site where the first body was dumped" Sam announced as he climbed out of the car and looked around him carefully. It was abandoned, yellow police tape fluttered in the breeze breaking the otherwise heavy silence. Sam frowned slightly hunching his shoulders over.

"Good place to dump a body" Dean said, resting his arms on the top of the impala, his gaze focused on Sam. "It's quiet, clearly there's not much people traffic in this area especially at night. Dude had all the time in the world to arrange the body exactly how he liked it." Dean's eyes flickered away from Sam's as he pushed himself away from the car and headed towards the site, stopping just outside the yellow tape. Sam watched as Dean peered over into the hole.

"See anything?" he asked, walking over to Dean's side. Dean shook his head.

"Anything which might have been interested would have been picked up by the CSI squad out here already. They literally take everything which might look vaguely out of the ordinary to deal with at the labs" Sam wrinkled his nose before pointing at it.

"Go and check it out" he demanded

"Excuse me?" Dean said raising an eyebrow at him "If you want to go and look in a woman's grave so much then you go and have a look."

"I'm in charge remember, you agreed to it in the car so this is me being in charge telling you to go and have a look" Sam almost winced at the look Dean gave him before the older man looked away from him, running his hand through his hair.

"Fine" he replied through gritted teeth "But I'm not doing this because of you, I'm doing it because there's a chance the lab rats left something behind. Go and get me some gloves from the trunk your highness if its not too much trouble for you"

Sam rolled his eyes and headed back to the car. He opened the trunk and rummaged around until he found the box of adhesive gloves Dean kept in there.

"Grab me two pairs Sammy and my long sleeved shirt"

Sam shook his head grabbing both items before he headed back to Dean. His brother had stripped off his short sleeve shirt, shoving it at Sam as he grabbed the other one from him and pulled it on. He took the gloves next and put them on before turning to Sam again.

"Give me your hoodie" he said holding out his hand for it.

"No way Dean" he said "Why the hell do you need my hoodie for?" Dean breathed out nosily, his eyes going to the sky for a moment before they lowered to meet his.

"Hoodie, now Sam"

"Fine" Sam grumbled passing the hoodie over to Dean who smiled at him and pulled it on pulling the hood up so it covered his hair.

"I don't want to be leaving any evidence behind which might link me to the crime scene now do I Sam" Dean commented, glancing down at himself before he slipped beneath the yellow tape. "Keep an eyes out won't you oh fearless leader" Dean remarked with a smirk before he jumped down into the grave.

Sam shook his head, looking around him carefully. His brother had been right when he said that this was the perfect dumping site. There was something about the atmosphere here, something which felt off to him. The feel of it triggered a sense of Déjà vu making him wonder whether he had experienced something like it before.

Whatever it was seemed to feed his desire to find the guy who was doing this and to punish him accordingly.

"I've got something" Dean announced attracting Sam's attention to him.

"What is it?" he asked, leaning across slightly, Dean tilted his head back bringing a hand up to shade his eyes from the sun as he met Sam's eyes.

"Something interesting" came the vague reply. Sam held out his hand for Dean's pulling him out of the grave. "Take a look" Dean said passing over a small round disc which looked almost like an amulet. It was ancient but clean, clearly it had been placed in the grave recently

"Is this a pendant?" Sam asked curiously, looking up as Dean took off his hoodie and offered it back to him.

"Could be" he responded, smacking his palms against his jeans in an attempt to clean them. "Whatever it is, it doesn't belong there and I'd bet the sick fuck who is doing this was the one who put it there" Sam nodded slowly, twirling it in-between his fingers.

"Let's head back and grab a motel" Sam said, closing his fingers over the amulet. "We can have a look on the internet and give Bobby a call to see whether we can figure out what this is"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm your self there sparky" Dean said pulling off the gloves and stuffing them in his pocket. "Why do we need a motel if we're leaving to go to Phoenix?" he demanded suspiciously, his eyes narrowing as they stared at Sam. Sam stared back.

"You've given me one day" he stated bluntly "One day is twenty four hours long so I still have time. We'll get the motel for one night which will give you time to sleep unless of course you're planning on driving that distance without any sleep? So I might as well research while you do"

Dean looked unconvinced, looking away and rubbing at the back of his neck before he turned back to him.

"What exactly are you planning on telling Bobby when you call him up?" he asked. "If you ring him about that amulet then he's gonna know we aren't on our way to Phoenix"

"Big deal Dean" Sam said rolling his eyes. "We're grown men; we don't have to go everywhere people tell us to all the time like their personal guard dogs or something. We'll be there in time to kill the Werewolves, end of."

"You know what, I would pay to see you say that to Bobby to his face, in fact I will pay you to do it" Dean said after a moment's silence "Just because I'd enjoy seeing the sheer smack down he would give you for it. We are not and never have been Bobby's personal guard dogs. Bobby is like family and he's helped us out more times then I can even count. Hell he'd die for us Sam if it meant protecting us so if Bobby wants us to go and kill something for him, then we are going to go and kill something for him with no bitching involved." He glared at Sam before he picked up his shirt and headed to the car.

Sam shook his head and followed him.

At least they had a clue now.

* * *

Author Note

**Next chapter should hopefully be up next weekend.**

**Thanks for taking the time to read.**


	5. Chapter 4

All my fault

By

Ava Brett

Chapter Four

Disclaimer

**None of the characters mentioned in this below work of fiction belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own personal entertainment.**

Author Note

**Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up ready to be read.**

**I haven't been greatly well recently so I haven't been able to do one of my epic writing sessions on all of my stories, so I've been trying to do them as inspiration strikes me and it just happens that, that is now.**

**Anyway please enjoy**

Overall Summary

**Dean was injured, possibly dying and it was Sam's fault, the same way that it was Sam's fault that they were trapped in a warehouse surrounded by enemies with no way on contacting the outside world for help. Sam will do whatever it takes to keep Dean alive, no matter what the cost might be but with Dean fading so fast will it be enough?**

Chapter Summary

**What the hell have you done?**

* * *

Thirty hours earlier

* * *

Sam rubbed at his tired eyes, leaning back in the old wooden chair and yawned widely. God he was tired, all he wanted to do was to collapse onto his bed and sleep but he knew he didn't have the time for that, not when Dean had placed a time limit on how long they had to stay here. He knew his brother well, there was no way that Dean back down and allow them to stay later then the deadline, not when they had another case for Bobby to be do anyway.

Shaking his head Sam focused his attention back on the computer screen in front of him absently scratching at his arm. So far he had found nothing on the internet about the amulet they had found at the crime scene. The whole thing made no sense to him, there should have been something on the internet, a picture or some sort of information which they could have used to crack the case and yet it was clear they were on their own in it.

Sam glanced down at his phone, opening his contacts and scrolling down to Bobby's name. He hesitated, his finger hovering over the connect button before he sighed and closed the phone without calling, despite his words to Dean earlier Sam had no desire to let Bobby know that they weren't on their way to Phoenix. Sam would have to rely on him self when it came to this case; at least he had his brother with him to help, regardless of how reluctant Dean might have been to come here in the first place.

He reached out and picked up the amulet from the desk, holding the slight weight in the centre of his palm. He stared down at it with a frown, his eyes tracing the swirling pattern on the front; it was almost hypnotic to watch. There was something about it which was familiar to him but he just couldn't place his finger on what it was. He had never seen anything like it before so what was it exactly? The pattern on it? The material it was made of? He stared hard at it, tilting his head slightly when he noticed a tiny little hinge on the side, so tiny that it had been easy to overlook at first.

A small hinge which meant that the amulet in his hand wasn't an amulet at all but a small locket instead, a locket which he should be able to force open, there might even be a clue inside, a clue which might give them a better indication of what they were facing. He just prayed that it wasn't going to lead to a human killer, if it did then he would never hear the end of it from his brother.

A snuffling sound from across the room caught his attention and he turned towards it, his gaze focusing on Dean, the older man was fast asleep on the bed, he had been out like a light the moment his body connected with the mattress. He had clearly needed more sleep then he had let on to Sam but then again that was nothing new for Dean. His brother often hid things about him self from others. Sam had to teach him self how to read his brother so he could tell from a look if there was something wrong with Dean which he was hiding from him. His brother was simply too stubborn over things.

Sam dropped the amulet back on the desk surface and pushed him self to his feet, stretching his arms over his head before he headed across the room towards the small bedside table where there was a small kettle resting on a tray. He could really use a cup of coffee, something which would help him stay awake so he could focus on the case. He grabbed the handle, glancing at Dean again before he walked into the small bathroom, filling the kettle with enough water for two cups. Dean was bound to wake up when he heard the sound of the kettle and would want one.

He entered the main room, automatically glancing around him and freezing on the spot, the hair on his arms rising as he realised that someone or something was watching him. He nervously licked his lips, cursing him self for not having any weapons on his person. He breathed out silently, his eyes flickering around for anything which would indicate something different about the room but everything appeared the same, even the shadows in the room were in the same position that they had been before he had gone into the bathroom.

His eyes focused on Dean, frowning when he noticed that Dean was still fast asleep, clearly unaware of any danger. That wasn't normal; Dean had a six sense over things like this. He always knew when there was someone who wasn't Sam in the room with him; he would never sleep through it.

Sam reached up and rubbed at his eyes, maybe he was more tired then he thought if he was imagining things and yet he still couldn't shake the feeling of eyes on him. He skirted around the edge of the room, his eyes continually moving around him trying to see through the darkness, he lent down and touched Dean's shoulder lightly, moving back in time to avoid Dean's fist.

"Hey, it's me Dean, it's Sam" he hissed. Dean shifted his head, blinking up at Sam, his gaze searching his face before they focused on the alarm clock to the side of him.

"Sam its three thirty in the morning" he said gruffly, rubbing at his eyes. "What the hell are you doing up this time, holding a damn kettle in your hand?" Sam glanced down at the kettle in surprise; he had forgotten that he had been holding it in his hand. He placed it on the side.

"Dean, do you feel anything? Like there's something not quite right?" Sam asked, ignoring Dean's questions. He watched as Dean's eyes widened, his hand automatically moving beneath his pillow, clearly gripping Ruby's demon knife which he always kept on his person or within his reach. Dean shifted on the bed looking around him before he looked back at Sam.

"No, everything seems normal" he replied in confusion. "Why do you?" he asked. Sam shrugged, swinging away from Dean when he felt eyes burning into his back, the room was empty. "Sam?" Sam shook his head.

"I… I don't know, maybe I'm just tired Dean" he replied uneasily.

"Ok" Dean commented, kicking back his duvet moving to the end of the bed and pushing himself to his feet, Ruby's knife gripped tightly in his hand. "Talk to me Sammy, tell me what you're feeling" he demanded, clearly going into hunting mode. Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"Like there's someone watching us but there's no one here, I can see there isn't. Seriously Dean maybe I just need some sleep, it's been a long day" he replied, scratching at his arm again. Dean glanced down at the movement, his eyes widening as he grabbed Sam's arm and peered at it in the darkness. Making a sound of annoyance Dean reached across and flicked on the light. Sam glanced down at his arm surprised to see that his whole lower arm was red and bumpy as though he had a rash.

"What the fuck?" Dean said in confusion. "What have you done?" he demanded, looking up and meeting Sam's eyes. "Have you changed our washing powder without telling me or something?" he asked "Have you touched something different because that's not normal Sam" Dean stated pointing at Sam's arm.

"Only the amulet and you touched it as well, are you-"his voice trailed off as Dean lifted both his arms and stared at them. Both of his arms were completely normal.

"Maybe there was something at the crime scene which you touched and it caused this reaction" Dean replied "Does it hurt or anything?" he asked, Dean shook his head.

"No it's just itchy, I didn't even realise I had it" Dean nodded slowly looking concerned.

"Well they are bound to have somewhere here which will sell cream for it, I'll go out and get some for you in the morning, you should get some rest, maybe it would help you" he commented, reaching up and running his hand through his hair.

"I've still got research to do Dean, I haven't-"

"I can research for you while you sleep" Dean interrupted "I'm more then a pretty face you know and besides you aren't going to be any good to anyone if you're falling asleep while on the job."

"I haven't found anything online about the amulet Dean" Sam remarked as he allowed Dean to push him towards his bed.

"Not a problem" Dean responded "I've other methods of getting information"

"Other methods? What other methods?" Sam repeated in confusion as he lowered his weary body to the mattress. Dean nodded flashing him a confident grin.

"Yep other methods Sammy and by other methods I mean by asking a certain Angel who likes me. Maybe Cas will be willing and able to give us a hand in this." He commented, he looked down at Sam and sighed, reaching out and patting him on his shoulders sending countless memories swirling around his head of other occasions when his brother had taken care of him. "Get some rest Sammy, I've got this one."

Sam nodded, his eyes closing. He suddenly remembered that he hadn't told Dean about the amulet being a locket but his eyelids were too heavy to reopen and it seemed to much effort to force his mouth open and for words to come out.

He doubted that it was important anyway.

* * *

Author Note

**Thanks for reading.**


	6. interlude one - If only Sam had listened

All my fault

By

Ava Brett

Disclaimer

**None of the characters mentioned in this below work of fiction belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own personal entertainment.**

Author Note

**Please be aware that updates will be coming every two-three weeks unless I manage to have a really successful writing day in which case I shall hopefully be able to update sooner then that.**

**With so many stories up and running it's now physically impossible to keep to my writing schedule which I had going on **

**I know this chapter is short but all the interludes to the present will be. Like a flash of things to come while the other chapters of course explain how they ended up in the warehouse and how Dean has ended up in the state he is in.**

Overall Summary

**Dean was injured, possibly dying and it was Sam's fault, the same way that it was Sam's fault that they were trapped in a warehouse surrounded by enemies with no way on contacting the outside world for help. Sam will do whatever it takes to keep Dean alive, no matter what the cost might be but with Dean fading so fast will it be enough?**

Chapter Summary

**If only Sam had listened…**

* * *

Interlude one

If only Sam had listened

* * *

The Present

* * *

Sam breathed out silently, his grip tightening on the ragged material of Dean's bloodied shirt. He needed to think and he needed to think fast if they were going to get out of that warehouse alive.

He wasn't going to be any good to his brother if he sat there and started having a panic attack. Dean needed him to be strong for him and that was exactly what he was going to be. Setting his shoulders Sam risked a glance down at his brother, swallowing deeply when he noticed the pool of blood beginning to gather beneath Dean's still form. If it hadn't have been for the fact that he would feel his brother's chest lightly moving under his hand then Sam would have thought that Dean had died. His brother needed medical attention, he needed a hospital and he needed them now before it was too late to save him.

Sam swallowed slowly releasing his grip on Dean and reaching up to curl his hand around the locket hung around his neck, his thumb absently stroking the cool metal.

If only he had actually listened to Dean from the start then it was likely none of this would have happened.

He should have known that if Dean was getting one of his gut feelings that something was wrong with this case it was because there was something wrong with the case, his brother's gut feelings were rarely wrong. Why Sam had thought even for a moment that he knew better then the Angel who had agreed with Dean seemed like madness now and yet at the time he had been certain that he had known best.

He had been sure that they had both been overreacting, seeing things which weren't there to be seen. He had brushed off Dean's worry and concern as though it was nothing.

Sam let go of the locket, tucking it beneath his t-shirt before he silently shifted on his feet, ignoring the pain the movement caused. They were going to have to make a move.

He glanced once more at Dean, a wave of nausea crashing over him.

If only he had listened.

* * *

Author Note

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 5

All my Fault

By

Ava Brett

Disclaimer

**None of the characters mentioned in this below work of fiction belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own personal entertainment.**

Author Note

**So here's the next chapter, slightly later then I had originally said but heyho such is life. I feel bad about it but I can't keep apologising over it so please just keep in mind that I will finish every story I currently have up and running, I just might not be able to update as much as I want. Trust me when I say I would love nothing more then to simply write away every hour of every day but with a social life, a romantic life and a work life it is simply not possible.**

**Still enough of that. We've gone back in time with this chapter (interlude chapters are set in the present day) after all you guys still need to see exactly how they ended up where they've ended up **

**Also remember that this is set in season four so Sammy boy has been drinking demon blood hence the way he is thinking and acting…**

**Enjoy!**

Overall Summary

**Dean was injured, possibly dying and it was Sam's fault, the same way that it was Sam's fault that they were trapped in a warehouse surrounded by enemies with no way on contacting the outside world for help. Sam will do whatever it takes to keep Dean alive, no matter what the cost might be but with Dean fading so fast will it be enough?**

Chapter Summary

**It's time that we brought in the big guns**

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

Sam shifted on the bed, reaching down and absently scratching at the skin on his arm, hissing at the relief he gained from such a simple movement. He wondered how long he had been asleep for, he felt strangely rested which pointed to him being asleep for hours. The last conscious thought it had, had been to tell Dean about the pendant which was actually a locket.

He yawned, reaching up and rubbing his hand against his eyes before he pushed him self into a seated position looking around him carefully. The room was empty other then him self which pointed to it being day light. If Dean wasn't there then it probably meant that his brother had gone out to get him something for his arms. Hopefully the older man would take pity on him and bring him back some coffee and something to eat like a warm bagel.

Sam glanced down at his forearms, his eyes widening when he saw that they were rash free.

"What the hell" he muttered to him self, staring down at the arms before he flipped them over to make sure it was clear all over. It was. It didn't make any sense to him; his arms had been red, bumpy and itchy as though he had been exposed to something he was allergic to. It was the kind of rash which didn't just go away because he wanted it to. It should have been still there, driving him mad.

Pushing the thought away, Sam reached up and ran his hand through his hair before he pushed him self to his feet and padded across the room, scratching at his side absently as he looked down at the table to see whether there was a note for him from Dean confirming where he had gone. There was nothing, just the powered down laptop and several books which were open on pages. The locket was gone making Sam wonder if Dean had discovered the same thing Sam had and taken it with him to get it checked out. According to the clock on the wall it was just coming up to ten which meant that the shops would have been open for an hour or so. Dean could easily have found a jewellers in town to have the thing looked at.

Sam shook his head, breathing out as he turned and headed to his bed, picking up the duffle bag he had dropped to the side of it and placing it on the mattress, he unzipped it, rummaging through it until he came to a clear pair of boxer shorts which he pulled out. He might as well make the most of his brother not being there and get in the shower. God knew he felt as though he needed one.

He entered the small bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him just in case Dean came back while he was in there and turned the water on, waiting for a moment until it warmed up. He stripped out of his clothes and jumped in, sighing in relief under the hot water.

He was running out of time for this case, Dean had clearly been serious when he had given him the deadline and that deadline was creeping steadily up, he hadn't helped his cause when he had fallen asleep either. Sam had no doubt that Dean has researched like he had promised Sam he would but Sam was sure that Dean would have missed something, this case wasn't important to his big brother, the older man had made it clear from the start that he wanted to go and take care of Bobby's werewolves. Hell Dean probably resented the fact that were here, he might have even have rang Bobby directly to fill him in on what was going on which would be typical since it would make Sam out to be the bad guy yet again. Sometimes he seriously got the feeling that Bobby preferred Dean to him though he didn't know why he felt that way. Not when Bobby had always treated them both the same.

He thought briefly about telling Dean to go and deal with the werewolves alone but he quickly dismissed the thought. Dean still wasn't up to full steam after his stint in hell. He needed Sam, especially the new improved Sam. God only knew what would happen to Dean if Sam wasn't there to back him up.

Sam reached out and turned the water off, realising that it had turned cold, he quickly dried off and pulled on his clean underwear before he left the bathroom, looking up instantly when he realised there was someone else in the room.

"Hey Sam" Dean remarked, glancing towards him before he turned his attention back to his task of removing containers from a large brown bag. "I got us some breakfast and coffee, I figured you might be hungry by now. I also got the cream for your arm, apparently according to the chemist who served it to me; it's the best thing to use."

"I don't need it anymore Dean" Sam said, pulling a t-shirt over his head before he kicked up his jeans from the floor. He quickly smelt them before he shrugged and pulled them on. They would do for one more occasion before he washed them.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked with a frown of confusion as he opened up one of the coffee, peering into the cup before he placed it in front of what Sam assumed was his place.

"I woke up today and the rash was gone" Sam stated, crossing the room and showing his arms to Dean before he sank into the chair and opened up the container, his stomach rumbling loudly when he realised that Dean had gotten him blueberry pancakes to eat. "What's the special occasion?" he demanded suspiciously, glancing away from them to look at Dean as he took his seat. He frowned slightly when Dean placed another container in front of the third chair.

"Special occasion?" Dean repeated, Sam nodded, lifting up his container to indicate what he was talking about before he lowered it back to the table surface.

"Yeah, you got me blueberry pancakes Dean, you only ever get me these on a special occasion, its not my birthday, its not Christmas, hell it's not even your birthday so what is it exactly" Dean stared at him for a moment with a raised eyebrow before he shrugged.

"No reason Sammy" he replied, opening up his own container, a wide grin coming to his face. "They didn't have your usual health crap there so I got you the pancakes because I know you like them and more importantly you'd actually eat them."

"Oh" Sam said after a slight hesitation. "Well thanks"

"You're welcome Sammy, now shut up and eat your pancakes before they go cold" A slight smile came to Sam's face at Dean's comment, he could remember his brother doing the same thing when they were younger and it had just been the two of them because their father was on yet another one of his never ending hunts.

They ate in silence, the quiet surprisingly relaxing before Sam spoke, closing the lid of his now empty container and stuffing it back into the bag.

"Did you find anything last night?" he asked, leaning forward and wrapping his hands around his mug thankful for the heat, he was surprisingly cold.

"A bit" Dean answered "The locket intrigued me, I tried to open it but the thing was shut pretty damn tightly so I took it to the jewellers and he couldn't open the stupid thing either, not even with all his specialised equipment. He did say that he had seen a similar thing when he was at university or wherever jewellers go to become jewellers in the first place. This locket according to him is meant to be part of a set."

"A set" Sam repeated "How many is in a set?" he asked.

"Eleven" Dean answered quietly "Which could mean nothing of course but which could also mean that our bad guy is planning on killing a hell of a lot more victims by the time we're through"

Sam bit down on his lip, breathing out loudly.

"What do you want to do?" he asked. A look of amusement came to Dean's face as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What you want my humble opinion on the matter?" he asked "I thought you wanted to be the one in charge?"

"I am" Sam said "Count this as an order to tell me what you think" Sam countered.

"Ah of course an order, because I've always reacted so well to so called authority figures trying to tell me what to do" he pointed out before he sighed. "Well since you asked so nicely I think there's only one thing to do right about now."

"Which is?" Sam asked, a slight flicker of nervousness came to his stomach as the sudden pleased look which came to Dean's face.

"It's about time we called in the big guns Sammy."

* * *

Author Note

**Thanks for reading **


End file.
